An Angel I Seek
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: When Leo rescues a mysterious girl from a group of Purple Dragons, he makes a connection with her. But what will happen when the girl's horrid past comes back to haunt her? Disclaimer: i only own maddy and the evil dude. read and review it my first story!
1. Part 1 chapters 1&2

An Angel I Seek

Chapter 1: Hero With the Chocolate Brown Eyes

Maddy raced through the crowded New York streets, ignoring the unhappy pedestrians and their rude remarks. Soon enough she deemed it safe to look behind her. She instantly regretted it, when she caught sight of her pursuers. Five burly Purple Dragons were pushing their way through the crowd toward her. All of the sudden the crowd was gone, and she crashed into a long florescent strip of caution tape. _Damn!_ Maddy thought. Now she would have to go through the alleys. Maddy turned down the nearest alley, and raced through it. Once again she turned her head to see if the gangsters were still chasing her.

They were.

BAM! Maddy's world went black for a second before she realized what had happened. _Of course _she thought _only I could run straight into a brick wall._ Even though her world was spinning she could still see the gangsters as they came to a halt next to her.

One with a purple Mohawk and a pierced nose came up, and pulled her head up by her hair. "Da boss has gotta message for yas-"

"How 'bout a breath mint, toxic breath." Maddy jeered.

"Why you little" he said as he went to slap her.

"Wait!" A blue-haired one said as he restrained the Mohawk junkie. "Da boss said she not get injured. Got it?"

The Mohawk one grinned slyly and said, "But… we could say that she got hurt when she was resisting us."

Maddy's eyes widened as a fist collided with her jaw. She refused to cry out, but she bit her lip so hard that it bled. Her stubbornness only made him angrier. Two of they took turns kicking her ribs. After they broke a few, the biggest one came up, and kicked her ribs as hard as he could. Maddy screamed in pain as she felt a rib breaking.

Suddenly four shadows jumped down from a nearby rooftop. Almost immediately they set to work beating up the thugs. Maddy screamed in pain again, and the nearest on turned to look at her. All she could see in her blurred vision was a blue mask framing chocolate brown eyes. Before she blacked out, she thought, _how beautiful._ Then she was gone.

Leo had been fighting a particularly large Purple Dragon that he had just knocked out, when a heartbreaking scream of pain from behind him. He turned, and there on the ground behind him was a woman with short brown hair up in a ponytail. She was clutching her midsection, and weeping and screaming at the same time. She looked up at him, and Leo nearly fell to his knees. Her hazel eyes stared into his brown ones for a few seconds before they misted over closed, and she went limp. He rushed over, and caught her head. Carefully he picked her up, and walked over to where his brothers were celebrating.

"Dudes we kicked some major shell!" Mikey was saying as he jumped up and down in triumph. Donny smiled and shook his head while Raph scowled.

"Donny." Leo said softly, but Donny couldn't hear him over Mikey. Frustrated, Leo yelled, "Donatello!"

Donny nearly jumped out of his shell. He turned around to question his oldest brother on his motive for yelling, but he stopped short when he saw the injured woman in Leo's arms. He rushed over to them.

"Leo what happened to her?" Donny questioned as he checked the girls vitals.

"I'm not sure, but she was clutching her chest before she blacked out." Leo answered, and flinched inwardly at the memory.

"Guys we've got to move her to a more stable area before I can assess the damage she has obtained." Donny said as he stepped away from Leo and the girl.

"Mikey, Raph tie up the thugs, Donny and I will go back to the lair." Leo said as he made his way back to the manhole. He and Donny gently climbed down, and walked to the lair. Once there, they made their way to Donny's lab. Leo insisted that Donny lay down some blankets and a pillow for the woman. Then, ever so gently, he set her down. Donny set to work, and Leo reluctantly left to sit on the couch and wait. As he left Donny's lab he heard him say "Hey Leo?" Leo stopped and turned around to look at him. "Take care of your arm there." Leo smiled at his brother's concern.

On his way to the couch he took a detour to the kitchen, where he bandaged his arm. Absentmindedly he made his way to the couch, and sat down. He couldn't get that woman out of his mind. He replayed his meeting with the girl over again in his mind. As he focused on her eyes he realized that her eyes had seen so much pain, and yet before she blacked out they seemed to shine with a real hope and something else. Leo vowed to himself that he would make this woman's life the best as he possibly could. Afterwards he realized how out of character he was acting. It was very unlike him to get involved in stranger's lives.

He snapped out of his reverie a few moments later when a tired looking Donny as he walked in and sat down next to him. Leo looked in his direction, and after a few minutes Donny sighed and said, "She has a couple bruised ribs, and one broken rib. Some extensive care is needed, but I'm not sure when she'll wake up." He looked up at Leo, "Do you think you could help me wrap her up? I need some help."

Leo nodded, and the two of them got up and headed to the lab. They walked over to the table they had set her on. She almost looked peaceful, but the bruises upon her body ruined it. Uncomfortably, Leo removed the girl's shirt. Thankfully, she was wearing a bra. Quickly Donny began to wrap up her ribs. Leo noticed larger bruises in the areas that Donny was wrapping up. He held her up as Donny finished the wrappings. As her bare skin touched his touched his, a tingling sensation traveled through his body. He was reluctant to set her down, but he did what Donny instructed.

As if on cue Mikey and Raph's voices sounded throughout the lair. Speedily the two brothers dressed the woman, and went out to greet their returning brothers.

"All I'm saying is that the dudette needs somewhere to sleep, and I think she should sleep in a bed." Mikey said as Leo and Donny walked in.

"Oh yeah? And whose room is she gettin' shell for brains? 'Cause it ain't gonna be mine." Raph retorted, then he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"She will have mine." Leo said, surprising everyone in the room, including himself. Leo rarely opened up his room to anyone. Ignoring his brothers' shocked faces, he turned and headed into the lab. He exited a moment later with the young woman in his arms. Silently he climbed the stairs to his room.

Once inside he sighed in relief, and laid the girl upon his low Japanese style bed. He kneeled beside her, and pulled the covers over her form. Finally in the dim light of his room she looked peaceful. Leo was suddenly struck by how beautiful and precious she was to him. Who was this mysterious woman? How could they have so deep a connection when they only looked at each other for a moment? Would she be okay? These questions would only be answered when this woman awakened. If she awakened.

Chapter 2: Awakenings

Maddy groaned. Her eyelids felt like they were being held down with 100-pound weights. Also her ribs were throbbing steadily, as if to a beat. Slowly and surely, she opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings, and came to the conclusion that she was in someone else's bedroom, underground. Maddy moved her legs so that they hung over the side of the low bed she had been laying upon. As she stood up a searing pain that shot through her midsection, made her double over. She stubbornly stood up and haltingly walked out into the hall. She found herself perched on a landing that looked over a very large area that looked quite homey. There was a living room, kitchen, a decked out railroad car, and a dojo.

_Wow!_ She thought_ this place has everything!_

She surveyed the hallway and found three doors identical to the one she had recently exited. Maddy stumbled along the hallway until she came to the stairs. She took a deep breath than braved them. When she reached the bottom she collapsed against the wall, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. Each breath was painful but she kept going.

After a while her curiosity returned, and she wobbled to an old beaten up couch that sat in front of a multitude of different sized TVs that were stacked upon each other. Carefully she lowered herself onto the couch and grabbed the remote. Lazily she flipped through the channels. She stopped on the live action news, where they were talking about a recent car crash involving ten cars. As it was announced that there were no survivors there was a sound like elevator doors opening. She heard almost silent make their way into the home. She immediately stiffened, and then decided it was best to stay on the couch where she was out of sight. Then there was a voice with a surfer accent.

"Dudes did any of you guys leave the TV on?" it said. Maddy decided it was masculine.

"No Mikey, I don't think so." Said another male matter-of-fact voice.

Then a male Brooklyn accent joined the conversation. "Well then how the shell did it come on then?!" he said with an obvious tone of frustration.

"Don't worry guys I'll check it out, it may have just been Master Splinter." Said a soothing male baritone. Involuntarily, Maddy relaxed. The only thing that alerted her of his approach was his shadow.

_Wow, I've never come across someone so inept in the ninja arts._ She thought, amazed. Then he came into her view.

Leo had just gone over to turn off the TV. When he saw the young woman lying on the couch, he stopped dead, so as not to frighten her. The odd thing was that she was surprised, but she eyed him with curiosity. They locked gazes, and just stared. He could see the flecks of brown and green that littered her irises. She broke the silence first, and in a voice like music whispered, "Hi."

"Hello," Leo said calmly, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She said, still holding his gaze. "What is your name?"

"Leonardo, but you can call me Leo if you want to." He replied, smiling. "May I?" he said gesturing towards the couch.

"Oh of course!" She tried to shift into sitting position, but sunk back into the couch cushions, groaning, as pain shot through her ribs. Leo rushed over, and helped her gently into sitting position. As he got himself situated he heard her say, "Oh silly me! My name is Madeline, but I prefer Maddy. I'm 20, but I'll be 21 in 6 months."

"Maddy, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He said, making Maddy blush. There was a pause before Maddy spoke again.

"I would like to thank you for saving my life." Maddy said, embarrassed.

"How did you know it was me?" Leo asked, intrigued.

Maddy lifted her shining eyes to his. "The mask kind of gave it away." She laughed. Leo was mesmerized by her beautiful laugh. He never wanted it to end. Donny's voice snapped back from his reverie like a safety line. "Hey Leo. Did you fix the TV or do you need my help?"

Leo smiled sheepishly, he had completely forgotten about his brothers. "Nothin's wrong with the TV Donny." He replied as he got up. He turned to Maddy and asked, "Would you like to meet the rest of my family?"

"Oh I would be delighted!" she replied, flashing him another dazzling smile. When Leo recovered from the shock of Maddy's smile, he noticed Maddy struggling to stand up. He offered her his hand, and he pulled her up. He misjudged her weight, and she ended up pressed against his plastron, looking up at his beak. If she leaned up even just a little bit, she would be kissing him.

"Oh um… can you walk?" Leo said nervously. Trying to resist the strange urge to lean down and kiss her cherry red lips.

"No. Maybe you could carry me?" Maddy said breathlessly. Just to distract himself, Leo swung her legs out from under her, and caught her in his arms.

"We should go see Donny first, he can give you a check up." He announced. The feel of her skin on his plastron set of a round of tingling through his body.

When Leo picked her up Maddy leaned against his plastron. It was hard, and smooth with small ridges where his plates joined together. She liked the feel of it on her skin. It sent a fresh round of tingling through her own body. When Leo had pulled her up from the couch, she had wanted so badly to stand up on her tiptoes and kiss him. To kiss the lips that, when they said her name made her happier than she had ever been.

Leo headed to the old abandoned subway car that was Donny's lab. As they entered they saw Donny with his head and arms submerged in the Battle Shell's frontal workings. The vehicles hood was above him, as if it was eating him. Little clinking sounds could be heard from where Donny was working. Leo cleared his throat to announce their presence, and Donny turned around to inspect his guests.

"Uh Donny I would like you to meet Maddy." Leo announced to his brainy brother.

Donny grabbed an old towel, and quickly wiped off the grease from his face and arms. Smiling he walked forward, "It's nice to finally meet you in a conscious state. Are you ready for a check-up?" He headed over to a long metal table in the center of his workshop.

Carefully Leo set Maddy down on the table. When he made to leave, Maddy trapped his hand in her own. She pleaded with her eyes for him to stay. Leo gave in, and stood beside her, still clutching her hand. Once again the feel of her bare skin against his sent tingles throughout Leo's body.

Just then Donny came over with gloved hands. He was blushing. "Um, I need you to uh…remove um… your shirt." He stuttered out, embarrassed. Maddy mirrored his blush, then obliged.

Donny gingerly unwrapped her bandages. Most of Maddy's bruises had faded over night, but her more major ones had become more defined. Leo felt a pang of anger as he thought of this beautiful girl being tortured. He felt very protective of this woman, but it wasn't like April, this woman was different. When Donny finished, he re-wrapped Maddy's bandages and removed his gloves. Maddy donned her shirt, as Donny talked, "Well, it looks like your gonna be out of commission for a couple of days. You might as well relax around the lair."

"I'm very grateful for your hospitality. I shiver to think what might have become of me in the hands of- " she abruptly stopped and changed the subject. "Um… Leo, do you think I could meet the rest of your family?"

"Wait a second. In the hands of who?" Leo cut in worriedly.

"Please Leo, can I tell you later?" Maddy whispered uneasily.

"Alright." Leo agreed, then turned to Donny. "Could you get everyone in the living room?"

"Sure thing Leo." Donny said as he exited the lab. Leo picked up Maddy and carried her to the couch. He set her down, then sat next to her. He felt really nervous. Leo sat there clenching his fists and envisioning all of the things that could go wrong.

Suddenly cool hands grabbed his fists, and pried them open. They pressed on his palms, and massaged them. Through this Leo was vaguely aware of Maddy's head lean against his shoulder. Leo felt himself relaxing, and descending into a joyful haze. He leaned his head back against the couch. Gradually the hands slowed, then came to a standstill. "Are you feeling better now?" a musical voice whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." Came Leo's breathy reply. "Thanks, how did you know?"

"Woman's intuition I guess." Maddy whispered teasingly into his ear. Leo opened his eyes, and smiled sweetly down at her. She looked up from leaning against his arm, and graced him with another one of her dazzling smiles. Then she once again leaned against the arm of the couch, and Leo heard his family's approach.

_Showtime._ He thought.

Chapter 3: Enter the Family


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enter the Family

Maddy was very nervous as Leo's family approached. She grabbed Leo's hand and squeezed it. Then Donny walked in with two more turtles and a rat. One had an orange bandana with a carefree air about him. He carried twin nunchaku in his belt. The other turtle had a red bandana, and everything about him was tense. The weapons he wielded were sais. The rat was dressed in a kimono and was using an old wooden walking stick. He was very calm and serene looking.

"My son, who is your guest?" the rat said in a heavy Japanese accent.

"Uh guys, Father, this is Maddy." Then he turned to Maddy "Maddy this is Mikey, Raph, and Master Splinter."

Maddy's throat was suddenly very dry, but she managed to get out a quiet "Hello."

"Hey dudette what's up?" Mikey said, coming forward and shaking a surprised Maddy's hand vigorously.

Raph just glared at Maddy.

"Master, Maddy is not well enough to return to the surface, so I am willing to give her my room as she heals. Of course I need your consent on my decision." Leo said to Master Splinter.

"My son, it is very kind of you to extend your sleeping quarters to our guest. I see no reason why she cannot stay with us until she is ready to return to the surface." Master Splinter agreed. His motioned for his sons to stand and they obeyed.

"We will treat her with the utmost respect, am I clear?"

"Hai sensei!" the turtles said in unison. Leo turned to Maddy and flashed her a smile that melted her heart. Then there was a metallic-whirring sound. Everyone in the room turned their gazes to the elevator on the other side of the room. A redhead and a black-haired man stepped into view.

"Casey, April!" Raph exclaimed as he walked over to relieve Casey of the pizza boxes he was carrying. Leo sat down next to Maddy and asked her,

"Would you like to meet our friends?"

"Sure." Maddy answered, smiling. Leo picked her up and walked over to the new arrivals.

"Hey Leo who's your friend?" the woman asked when they came over.

"This is Maddy." Leo said.

"I'm April, and the big lug behind me is Casey Jones."

"'Sup" Casey said.

"I hope you like pizza, because these boys can't live without it." April said jokingly.

"Oh my, I haven't had pizza since I was…15." Maddy replied. Leo almost dropped her, and Maddy heard Mikey hit the floor in a pretend faint.

"You haven't had pizza since you were 15?" Leo said. "We have to get you some, and soon." He ran into the kitchen where he sat her down in a chair. Like lightening Leo had a plate in front of her, and was sitting down next to her. They all ate their pizza, while Master Splinter had sushi.

When everyone was done they moved to the living room to watch a movie. Since it was Leo's turn, he put in _The Last Samurai_. He and Maddy sat on the couch with April and Casey. April sat in Casey's lap while Maddy leaned against Leo. Donny and Mikey lay on the floor, and Raph sat in an armchair. Master Splinter retired to his room to meditate.

Near the end of the movie, Maddy wrapped her arms in a secure hold around Leo's arm, and by the time it was over she was asleep against Leo. Carefully, Leo retracted his arm, and carried her to his room for bed. While he was in his room, his brothers' chatted with April and Casey.

"So… Leo seems pretty attached to Maddy." April began, looking for an explanation.

"Yeah, he has been totally obsessed lately." Mikey put in.

"I'm worried about what will happen to him when she leaves." said Donny.

"I say she's more trouble than she's worth." Raph cut in. "She's just another Karai! Leo's just- "

"No she's not." Came Leo's voice from the shadows. "She's different."

Everyone flushed in embarrassment, except for Raph. "You're makin' a big mistake Leo." Raph yelled angrily. Then he stormed out of the room and up to his. Leo turned his attention to the rest of the group. Casey and April, left in a hurry, and his brothers nearly ran to their rooms.

Leo lay on the couch and thought for a while. He didn't understand why he was so overjoyed that the girl had survived. Somehow, just being near her brightened his day. One question just seemed to keep popping up in his head though. What would happen to him when she left? He shuddered at the thought, and pushed it out of his mind. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, and the lair was silent.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Comfort

Leo jerked upright, instantly awake. He had sensed a disturbance from upstairs. He jumped off the couch and silently ran up the stairs. Leo checked all of his brothers' rooms, and nothing was wrong. He felt like his heart would come out of his chest it was beating so hard. Then he heard soft crying coming from his room. Slowly he opened the door and stepped in. It was pitch black inside except for a single lit candle by the bed.

"Maddy?" he whispered as he approached the bedside "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Came the choked reply.

"Why are you crying?" he said, now kneeling next to her side of the bed.

"No reason." She said stubbornly. She rolled to the opposite side of the bed. Leo sighed then climbed onto the bed.

"I'm not gonna leave 'til you tell me." He said, locking himself into place next to her. She rolled over so that her head was resting against his arm. He lifted up his arm and she moved closer still. Her head ended up resting on the skin above the top of his plastron. She began to cry again and Leo held her close. When she was done she spoke.

"Thanks." She put her hand on his top chest plates. Leo made to get up and leave, but Maddy held on. "Will you stay?" she pleaded. As an answer Leo relaxed and pulled her body closer to his. She eagerly snuggled up to him so that their hips touched. Maddy fell into a blissful and dreamless sleep.

When Leo woke up Maddy was sprawled across his plastron in the exact same way, as she had been when they had fallen asleep. He blushed when he realized that his arm had wrapped itself around Maddy's waist. Still blushing slightly, he stroked her hair. She stirred and awoke. "Mornin'" she said lazily.

"Good Morning," he replied. "You wanna tell me what last night was about now?"

"I… had a nightmare. The Purple Dragons were chasing me again. They had guns, and when you jumped in to save me, they shot you down. You…you…you were dead." She answered, crying again.

"Shhh… Don't worry I'm not gonna leave you." He said, stroking her hair again. "Hey," he gently pulled her face to look at him, but she resisted. He tried again and she gave up. "Hey, don't worry. I'll always be there for you. No matter what." Leo said sincerely. Maddy smiled.

"Even if I eat all your breakfast?" she asked with a more mischievous smile.

"Huh?" Leo asked, confused. Then Maddy surprised him by jumping out of bed, and running out into the hallway. Leo pursued her playfully.

His brothers had come out of their rooms at the commotion Maddy was making. They were shocked to see their uptight brother fooling around with Maddy. They were even more surprised to see Leo jump over the railing and onto the ground floor, and take off after her.

Maddy had just about reached the kitchen when a pair of strong green arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her dead. She struggled, but she knew it was hopeless.

"Oh no you don't," Leo's baritone whispered in her ear. "We can't let you eat all the breakfast now can we?" Maddy giggled, and Leo chuckled. Suddenly Leo threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. She lightly banged her fists against his shell. He chuckled, and kept on walking to the kitchen. His laugh shook his body and caused a vibration to go through Maddy's body. She loved the feel, and hung there in bliss. She was interrupted by Mikey.

"Hey dudette. How's it hangin'" he said as Maddy looked up. He had a goofy grin plastered his face.

"Ha-ha Mikey, very funny. I was wondering, what do you guys eat for breakfast, it's not pizza is it?"

"No, we eat all kinds of regular human foods." Mikey assured her.

"Oh good." Maddy said as they entered the kitchen, and Leo set her down in a chair.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Anything sounds good." Maddy said politely. She blushed slightly as her stomach growled loud enough for Leo to hear. He laughed, and got up to make her a plate. When the table was set, and everybody had their food, Donny talked with Maddy.

"That was amazing how you were able to run through the lair. Do you mind if I give you a checkup after breakfast?" he said.

"Uh, yeah sure." Maddy said dazedly as she gazed at Leo.

"Try your breakfast it's good." Leo said as he watched Maddy from the corner of his eye.

Maddy took a bite, and her taste buds exploded with flavor. It was really good. Anything is when you've been living off of scraps for a year. Sadly, Maddy couldn't finish due to her malnutrition.

After breakfast Maddy asked Leo to come with her to a checkup in Donny's lab. He was reluctant until she took his hand, and unknowingly sent him into a bliss spasm. They walked into the lab. Leo lifted Maddy up onto the table, even though it was unnecessary. Donny came in with gloves on.

Maddy removed her shirt, causing Leo to blush crimson, and gulp. A part of him wished to run his hands over her bare skin, but another held back only because Donny was there. Amazingly enough most of Maddy's bruises had faded overnight, although her larger ones had become more defined. When Donny brushed over it, she winced and pulled away.

Maddy didn't feel comfortable with anyone but Leo touching her, but she put up with it for her health's sake. She might have imagined it, but she thought she saw Leo take a step forward, and his face harden. "Well, it looks like you'll be out of commission for a couple days. You've got a nasty bruised rib there." Donny announced as he took his gloves off.

As Maddy donned her shirt, there was a ringing from deep within the lab. Donny ran to answer it, and Maddy and Leo left and went to the couch in the living room. This time Leo seemed more at ease with Maddy closer to him. Leo reached for the remote, and turned on the TV. Bored, the two of the surfed the channels until they found some old reruns of Full House. Maddy heard Donny's excited voice, and she shot a quizzical look at Leo. He shrugged, but got up and headed towards Donny's lab. Maddy peeked over the couch just as Donny came running out of his lab, and collided violently with Leo. They both fell to the floor, and Maddy was immediately out of her seat. She ran over as Donny was getting up. She helped Leo up. "You guys okay?" she asked, concerned.

"No time, we have to leave for the farmhouse right away." Donny said as he ran off to notify his brothers and master. Maddy and Leo, puzzled, headed up to Leo's room.

"Crap Leo, I don't have a bag!" Maddy said.

"Oh, maybe I have one you can use." Leo set to work looking for a bag for Maddy, as she set the clothes April had bought for her on the bed. Leo cleared his throat behind her, and Maddy turned to see him holding out a denim backpack. Not so gracefully, Maddy stuffed her clothes into it. Leo strapped on his gear and his weapons, and then the two of them went back down the stairs. The rest of the family was assembled at the bottom of the staircase.

"-Why the heck are ya draggin' us out to the farmhouse for?" Raph was saying.

"My son, I think we would all like to know why we must rush off to the farmhouse." Splinter said.

"Okay in short April called, and our invitations to her and Casey's wedding were lost. So we need to get over to the farmhouse 'cause the wedding is tomorrow." Donny said in a rush. "So lets go!"

Everybody hurried to the car, and loaded Maddy and Master Splinter's clothes into it. There weren't enough seats for everyone, so Maddy sat on Leo's lap. They were bright red during the majority of the drive. Mikey and Raph cracked up when they went over bumps, and Maddy and Leo were forced to hold onto each other so that Maddy wouldn't fall. They were a couple miles from the farmhouse when Maddy fell asleep against Leo. Leo smiled, and kept his arms around her waist.

Finally they arrived at a two-story, quaint farmhouse. As they got out, April ran out to greet them. Leo managed to get Maddy out of the BattleShell without waking her. She was cradled in his arms, and when he stepped out of the BattleShell, she cuddled closer to Leo's warmth. To Leo's embarrassment and immense happiness, she murmured his name as April hugged them.

"I got you guys tuxes, and a dress for Maddy, I just need you to try them on." April said as they walked inside.

It turned out that April had gotten the right size for the guys, and Maddy woke up long enough to confirm that the dress would fit. She refused to let the guys see Maddy in her dress, and vice versa. Maddy fell asleep in Leo's lap again, and he ended up carrying her to a room April had prepared for her.

What they didn't know was that a tall, blonde man in a navy blue suit was watching them. _I cannot wait to be reunited with my love, my Maddy._ He thought as he grinned maliciously. He once again resumed his surveillance.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Dazzled Turtle

Leo was jumpy in his seat. He had been restricted from seeing Maddy all day. Anxiously he watched the doorway. Donny's hand grabbed his arm, and Leo looked over at his brother.

"Relax Leo, she's coming." Donny said, smiling knowingly. Leo managed a weak smile in return, and then resumed his watch upon the doorway.

Suddenly she was there, and Leo's jaw went slack. She was wearing a long, strapless blue dress that matched Leo's tie and mask. Her hair was straightened around her shoulders, with a slight curl on the end. She was wearing matching earrings and a necklace. He felt Donny nudge him playfully as he caught sight of Maddy too. Maddy spotted him and made her way over to his side.

Maddy lightly pushed on it jaw so that it reconnected with the rest of his mouth. "Mmm… you look good in a tux." She said, running a hand down the front of his tux. Then she sat down, and the ceremony began. Leo couldn't decide whether to focus on the beautiful woman next him, or the wedding service. The service was ended, when Casey, and April kissed.

The music started after they ate cake, and Leo found himself longing to dance with Maddy. He was gazing at her when she turned in his direction. She shot him a look, and Leo quickly turned his gaze elsewhere. When he deemed it safe to look at Maddy again, he was shocked to see that she had disappeared. He searched the dance floor, then found her dancing with Sid, Casey's cousin. When he searched her face, he found obvious discomfort, so he decided it was time to act.

He got up, and pushed through the crowd, and Raph, who was dancing with April, saw his brother's anger and handed April off to an unsuspecting Donny.

The man called Sid leaned into Maddy, and she leaned back in disgust. "Come one princess, just one kiss."

"PRINCESS?!" Maddy screeched, she made to slap Sid silly, but he grabbed her hand. Everyone had stopped dancing and had created a wide berth around the quarreling dancers.

Sid pulled Maddy close to him by her arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Casey making his way over to them. Then she saw Leo. He was ahead of Casey, and he looked absolutely furious. Suddenly he was right next to her.

"Let her go Sid." Leo said in a strained voice.

"No way turtle-boy. I found her she's mine." With that Sid slapped Maddy's butt, and Leo lost it. One moment she was in Sid's grasp, the next she was behind Leo. He was breathing hard and Maddy could tell that he was trying very hard not to slaughter Sid. She stepped in front of him, and put her hands on Leo's shoulders.

"Leo, calm down. This isn't you." She whispered so that only he could hear her. His eyes immediately softened, and he relaxed. The musicians struck up another tune at this. The crowd that had been gathering dispersed and continued dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Leo asked holding his hand out towards Maddy. Maddy smiled, and they moved out onto the dance floor. Leo grasped her hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Maddy's free hand rested on his shoulder. They lost themselves to the music, and slowly their surroundings faded. There was only the music and them. Moves they didn't even know that they knew they executed. The crowd was dazzled as the dancers twirled around the floor with a grace only achieved with years of practice.

When the song finished, the two of them did a dip and held it. Never once while they were dancing had they looked away from each other, so they were surprised when the guests applauded them. They both slightly blushed, and went to sit back down. They danced a couple more times, dazzling the crowd every time.

When night fell, the guests departed, and all that was left was the newly-weds, the turtles, Master Splinter, and Maddy.

Around 11 they all drifted off to the rooms they were staying in. Leo couldn't sleep, and at about 11:30 there was knocking at his door. "Come in." he whispered. His door and a soft light flowed through, from the hallway. Maddy ran in silently, and climbed into bed next to him. He hugged her close, and felt her shaking. He stroked her hair and asked worriedly, "Maddy what happened?"

"He was outside of my bedroom! I saw him. He was talking about killing you, so I had to see you. I had to be with you." She whispered in a mortified voice. Then she buried her head in his comforting arms. She was still shaking, just not as much. Leo whispered comforting words, then decided to change to a different topic.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were beautiful?" he said, his heart thumping with anticipation.

"What?" Maddy whispered, and she stopped shaking at the change of topic.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you are the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen in my life. And I don't think I'll ever see anything more beautiful even if I traveled the world and other worlds." Leo said sincerely.

"Oh Leo…" she said, but couldn't finish. Then she did the most the surprising thing yet. She encased a shocked Leo's face in her hands, then she got so close to hi face that their lips nearly touched.

Leo's breathing hitched, and his heart pounded in his chest. His eyes were opened so wide that he thought they would pop out of their sockets. Anticipation was building in his mind, and he felt the urge to lean up and kiss those lips, but his body was paralyzed in shock.

"I love you Leo." Maddy said, then she eliminated the distance between them, and their lips met. It was as if the tingling sensation was being intensified by 100 times. Fireworks went off in their heads. Leo gained control of his body, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. As close as possible, he needed her warmth. Finally they separated because of lack of air.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked as they gazed at each other.

"Yes." Maddy said a little to eagerly. Leo chuckled, and rolled over so that he was on top.

20 minutes later they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Maddy woke up early and got dressed. A groggy Leo watched her, with a look of longing on his face. Maddy smiled apologetically, and leaned in to kiss him goodbye. Seizing the moment, Leo pulled her back into bed. He planted kisses all over her neck.

"Don't go angel." He whispered into her neck.

"Leo," she moaned. "Don't do this, I'll be back tonight."

Leo groaned, but let her go. "A little something to remember me by." She said as her fingers slid down his plastron. They stopped at the bottom of his plastron, and then she left. Poor Leo was left hanging, wanting more. Eventually he calmed down, but not before he vowed to get that woman back.

Maddy went back to her room and lay in her bed. She tried to fall asleep, until she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of bed, and walked downstairs. To her surprise she found Leo sitting at the kitchen table with two cups of tea in front of him. He smiled brightly when he saw her, "I had a feeling you would be down." He said slyly.

"O whatever smarty pants." She said as she pulled up a chair close to him. Leo put his arm around her, and leaned against him. Maddy took a sip of her tea, then closed her eyes. The couple didn't hear Mikey coming stairs, so when he walked into the kitchen they jumped apart, and Leo began to get up.

"Whoa dudes! Jumpy much?" he said at their sudden movements.

"Mikey what are you doing down here? It's five in the morning!" Leo exclaimed.

"You guys are down here at five in the morning." He shot back.

"Humph!" Leo sat down in defeat, and Maddy grabbed his hand underneath the table, where Mikey couldn't see. Lightly, she squeezed it in comfort. Mikey sat down across from them with a slice of buttered in his hand.

"So um… what **are** you guys doing down here?" Mikey asked, taking a bite of his toast.

"We couldn't sleep." Maddy said before Leo could tell Mikey what had happened. She wasn't sure she wanted to go public yet.

"Oh, well I got hungry. Raph sounded like he was gonna sleep 'til like noon. Donny's working, Splinter's meditatin', and I don't want to disturb Casey and April." Mikey laughed.

"Mikey don't tease." Maddy said, smiling. They all laughed.

"Hey Mikey, maybe we should go swimming in the lake today." Leo suggested as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah! Great idea Leo, that'll be great." Mikey exclaimed, getting excited immediately.

"Nice going Leo, now he's all worked up." Maddy said in mock anger.

"What can I say, the lake was great idea." Leo played along, "Maybe April can lend you a suit.

After awhile the rest of the residents drifted from their rooms to the kitchen. They all ate breakfast, then April to Maddy up to her room to get a bathing suit. Maddy chose a blue, baby blue, and white tankini. Since the guys had left for the lake it was just she and April left in the farmhouse. She breathed a sigh of relief as she came down the stairs with April. It would have been so embarrassing to have the guys there. Smiling, the two women walked down to the lake. Maddy gazed at the scenery around her. Lush trees and the greenest grass she had ever seen surrounded her.

"Wow!" she said in amazement. They came to the lake and Maddy couldn't help but be dazzled by the scene before her. The sun was reflecting off the lake water, making sparkle. Master Splinter was sitting with Casey on a blanket on the shore, while the turtle fooled around in the water. Then there was Leo in the middle of it all. His skin glistened with water, and his smile was so bright it reached his eyes.

Suddenly Maddy had an idea. She silently walked down an abandoned dock until she was a jumping distance from Leo. Maddy counted to three then jumped towards him. She tackled him from behind, and they both went under.

Instinctively, Leo held onto her, and pushed upward. As their heads broke the surface Maddy laughed and whispered, "Gotcha."

"Yeah, you were lucky this time, but next time I'm gonna be ready." Leo shot back playfully.

_He's in a good mood_ Maddy thought. "Oh yeah?" she said out loud, laying both her hands on his top plates.

"Yeah." Leo whispered. They stared at each other for a while, drinking in each other's eyes.

"Hey guys who wants to play volleyball?" Mikey yelled, brandishing a new beach ball.

"Oooh I do!" Maddy replied. All of the turtles, and Casey also joined. Leo and Raph were captains, and the teams ended up being Leo, Maddy, and Donny versus Raph, Casey, and Mikey. Raph's team served and the game started. When Maddy decided to be up front she didn't know that the guys hit so high. She couldn't get a hit in otherwise.

Leo noticed that Maddy wasn't getting any hits, so he came up with a plan. Leo knew that Mikey was serving next, and his serves usually went right over Maddy's head. Leo ducked underwater and swam so that his shoulders were underneath her thighs. Then he pushed upwards, so that Maddy rested on his shoulders.

Maddy was waiting for Mikey's serve when she felt herself rising out of the water. Her hands searched for something to hold onto but only found air. She looked down and there was Leo's smiling face looking up at her. He winked then turned his attention to the serve. Maddy looked up and got ready to finally hit the ball.

Mikey served the ball, and Maddy was delighted when she was able to bat it right back to the other side. The game went on, and Leo's team scored the winning point. They cheered and Maddy slid off of Leo's shoulders, and into his arms. She smiled and lightly squeezed his biceps. He gave her a dazzling smile back.

They hung out at the lake all day. When the temperature started to drop, Maddy wrapped herself up in a towel and followed April into the farmhouse. Maddy helped to make dinner, and when the guys came in, she sat next to Leo. By the time dinner was finished Maddy was almost sleepy. She excused herself from the table claiming that she was going to bed. As she exited the room she winked at Leo, then she was gone.

Two people caught the wink, Leo and Donny This confirmed Donny's suspicions. Tonight he was gonna bust them.

Around 11 Maddy left her room and tiptoed down the hallway to Leo's room. She knocked once then twice, then went in. Leo was laying on his bed when she came in. She ran over, and climbed in next to him.

"Why hello." He teased.

"Hello." She said as she ran her hands down the sensitive skin on his sides. Maddy massaged his biceps as she straddled him. Leo closed his eyes. When she was laying on top of him inches away from him face. Leo opened his eyes, and stared at her hungrily.

"Do you know what good girls get?" Leo whispered huskily.

"Rewards."

"I guess makin' love will have to do."

"Mmmmm I'll take that." Maddy moaned. Then she kissed him passionately. Leo moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down so that she rested on his chest plates. They rolled over so that Leo was on top.

Suddenly Leo's lights came on. Leo spun around to see who had discovered them. Donny stood by the light switch smirking. "Hey Leo, and Maddy? Hmmmm what are you doing in here?"

"Donny…" Leo said in a warning town.

"Don't worry Leo, I won't rat you guys out. I just like to prove my theories." Then he walked out leaving the new couple very puzzled.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Sick Lady or New Baby

Maddy slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. She lay in Leo's bed, and a stream of sunlight was coming through the windows on either side of the bed. Then she felt hands roaming over her body, squeezing occasionally. "Mmmh, good morning Leo." She mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning my sleeping angel. What ailment shall I cure today? Leo's soft baritone whispered in her ear.

"Uhnn… how about an upset stomach?" Maddy said as her stomach jumped. Leo turned her around so that she was facing him. His face displayed his concern.

"You serious angel?" he said pushing hair out of her face. Maddy's stomach jumped even higher.

"Ohhh, Leo I think I'm gonna throw up." Maddy said as she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She banged on the door frantically, and jiggled the handle. Mikey came out looking surprised. His toothbrush was sticking out of his mouth. Maddy pushed him into the hallway, then ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Leo was frantic. He ran out of his open doorway to the bathroom where Mikey was standing aghast outside.

"Dude… why was Maddy in your room?" he asked when he saw Leo.

"She was sleeping with me, like every night." Leo said, in his fright he forgot to keep the secret.

"WHAT?" Mikey yelled, but Leo was ignoring him.

"Angel, please let me in." he said to Maddy.

"Leo, you shouldn't have to see my like this." Came the faint and muffled reply. Mikey was still ranting in the background, and a few of Leo's family members were coming into the hallway.

"I don't care how you look, I need to be there for you." Leo insisted, that weak voice didn't sound like his strong Maddy. There was a pause, and then the lock clicked. Leo sighed in relief, and then went in. He locked the door behind him. From there he rushed to Maddy's side. "How're you doin'?" he asked as he knelt next to her.

"I don't feel as nauseous, I think you should take me back now." Maddy sighed, resting her head in his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and they just sat there for a little bit. Then there was a slight knocking on the door.

"Leo, Maddy? It's Donny, can you let me in?" came a slightly muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Just meet us in my room Donny, we'll be there in a sec." Leo replied. Gingerly, he picked up Maddy and nestled her exhausted body comfortably in his arms. Then he opened the door. Everyone in the house was jammed into that hallway. They parted for him, and he headed to his room. Donny was in there, and he had the bed set up. As Leo came in, he rushed over to them.

"How is she?" Donny asked.

"Exhausted." Leo answered. He laid her down on the bed, and pulled up the covers. Donny checked her vitals, then took her temperature and checked down her throat.

"Well?" Leo said when he was done. His heart was beating so hard that he was sure it would come flying out of his chest any moment.

"Nothing, it might have just been a spell of morning sickness. I think right now she's just napping." Donny said in his best expert voice. When Leo gave him a doubtful look, Donny put his hand on his brother's shoulder and softened his tone, "She'll be fine, why don't you get up there with her, you look exhausted as well." Leo nodded and climbed in next to Maddy. She shifted so that she was nuzzled against him. Leo smiled, and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Leo awoke to familiar hands caressing his biceps. He opened his eyes, and Maddy had him straddled again. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm okay, I was just waitin' for you to wake up." She replied.

"Wanna get something to eat?" he asked. His stomach rumbled insistently. He smiled, and Maddy got up.

"Well come on then." She said. Leo got up out of the bed, and captured her hand in his.

"Angel, I… um… blew the secret to Mikey." He confessed.

"He was bound to find out anyway." Maddy said cheerily. She pulled him towards the stairs. Puzzled, he followed her downstairs to the kitchen. It was about dinnertime when they got down there.

"Hey guys. How are you feelin' Maddy?" April said when they entered.

"I feel perfect, but very, very hungry." Maddy replied, searching through the fridge. She pulled out two Dr Peppers and tossed one to Leo. "Here ya go babe."

"Thanks angel." He said. The couple left a shocked April in the kitchen and moved out onto the porch. They sat on the swing. Maddy suddenly climbed into Leo's lap and maneuvered herself so that she faced Leo.

"Leo, I hope that you didn't kill yourself over me." She said, stroking his face.

"Oh, well I was pretty worried, but I knew you would be fine." Leo lied smoothly.

"Mm Hmm." Maddy said doubtfully, "That's not what Donny said. He told me that you were tearing yourself up from the inside out."

"Umm… maybe that could be true." Leo answered sheepishly.

"Oh Leo…" Maddy said, shaking her head. Then she kissed him, and Leo pulled her closer to him. Their tongues danced, and Maddy put her arms around Leo's neck.

They broke apart for a second and Leo said, "I love you so much angel." This only intensified their passion. Then they heard voices coming towards them.

"I told ya dudes." Mikey said.

"Wow. Who woulda thought that Fearless could land a girl." Raph teased.

"I'm right here you know!" Leo yelled, annoyed. Raph just smirked and Casey answered for him.

"I thought you were to busy suckin' face." He teased. Leo growled, and Maddy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haven't seen any of you doin' any of that lately. Not even Casey." Maddy said, striking them dumb. Then she got up and led Leo into the kitchen.

"Hey April, do you need some help?" Maddy asked.

"Oh hey, can you guys set the table? I'll finish up here." She answered. Maddy grabbed some plates while Leo got the napkins and silverware. He followed her as they set the table.

At dinner Leo and Maddy sat next to each other. Afterwards the guys cleaned up, and April Maddy, Leo, and Master Splinter moved to the living room. Maddy perched her self on Leo's lap. She yawned a couple times, and then Leo said, "You tired already angel?"

"Just a little." Maddy said as she yawned again. Leo picked her up, and carried her up to his bed. Reluctantly he went downstairs to say goodnight. As he was saying good night to his family, Donny pulled him aside.

"Leo I was going over Maddy's diagnostics again and I came to a conclusion of why she was sick yesterday."

"Yeah." Leo was immediately interested.

"She's… she's… pregnant." Donny whispered.

As this information went through Leo's brain, he hit the ground in a dead faint.

Maddy was almost asleep when Mikey came bursting through the door. "What's wrong Mikey?" she asked, seeing the panic on his face.

"It's Leo…" was all he had to say before Maddy was out of bed and racing down the stairs. She pushed through the rest of the residents until she was next to Leo. She leaned down next to an unconscious Leo. Good Lord this turtle kept her on her toes.

"What happened?" Maddy asked Donny.

"I told him you were pregnant, and he fainted." Donny stated bluntly, earning a gasp from the crowd around them.

"Yeah. Well that is a good reason for him to faint." Maddy whispered faintly. "Let me try and revive him."

"Leo? You stubborn turtle wake up." Maddy's angelic voice pierced the blackness of Leo's conscience. I t drew him back like a safety line. Leo slowly opened his eyes to gaze at the cherubic face that matched the angelic voice. He smiled when he saw her. "Oh my goodness Leo, don't do that again. You scared the shit out of me." She said, stroking his face.

"Maddy I'm so sorry." Leo apologized.

"For what babe?" Maddy asked, puzzled.

"You're pregnant." Leo said, his eyes dropping from her face. Suddenly her lips were on his, and they were locked in a heated kiss.

"Leo you have nothing to be sorry for, I can't wait for us to be parents!" she said, excited. Leo smiled and Maddy returned it. She pulled him onto his feet, and they walked upstairs to his room.

They lay down and fell asleep. They were both on their sides, and Leo's arms wrapped around Maddy. The rested on her flat stomach, and Maddy had her hands on top of his.

Somewhere in New York the blonde businessman was yelling into his phone. "This has set back my plans by 2 months, if you aren't ready by then, you're fired!" He slammed the phone down, and massaged his temples. He looked at the framed picture of Maddy on his desk, and a crazy gleam appeared in his eyes. "3 months my dear, then we'll be together."


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Captured

…3 months later

"You'll be back by lunch right?" Maddy asked as she walked Leo to the BattleShell. It was a bright July afternoon and Maddy was wearing a yellow, orange, and red sundress. It fit loosely over her 4 months pregnant stomach. A slight breeze ruffled her dress as she walked. Leo gazed at her, and felt his heart swell.

"Of course angel, I promise." Leo said, "Do you need anything?"

"How about some sweets I'm dying for some good chocolate." Maddy laughed. Leo smiled, gave her a kiss that left her breathless, then jumped into the BattleShell. Donny started it up, and Maddy backed away to the front porch. The BattleShell lifted off the ground, and turned towards the city. Then with a rush of air it was gone.

Smiling, Maddy walked into the house, where April cleaning up from breakfast. "Hey, want some help?" she asked. She began to pick up dirty plates, but April took them from her.

"Oh no you don't." April scolded in a motherly tone. "I have my orders, no clean up or work of any kind for you."

"Humph! He is such a worry wart!" Maddy pouted, knowing that Leo was the culprit.

"He just doesn't want you to strain yourself," April said on Leo's behalf, "and he loves you."

A dreamy look came over Maddy's face, "What a sweetie." She said absentmindedly. She and April moved to the living room to watch TV.

The digital clock read exactly 11:30 am when the wall in the living room was blown to pieces. Maddy and April covered their faces from the debris.

"April hide!" Maddy whispered insistently. April nodded, and then went behind the couch. Maddy turned to face the intruder. A man in a navy blue suit walked through the clearing dust. His blonde hair was pulled into a long ponytail behind him.

"You!" Maddy exclaimed. The man smiled maliciously.

"Yes my darling it is I." he said. "Hun, bind her hands, and bring her along."

"Yes brother." Said another heavily muscled man with a blonde ponytail. He walked over to Maddy, and after some brief struggling he managed to tie her down.

"I was wondering if, before we leave you would like to tell me who the father is." He said, tracing a circle around her slightly bloated stomach.

"Never!" Maddy spat.

"Very well then." He sighed, "I'll find out soon enough." Then he stalked out of the house with Hun lugging Maddy not far behind. The dust only revealed their shadows as they left.

Leo looked at the clock, sighed in relief, it was 11:30, and Casey was coming back from the jewelry store with a small bag in his hand.

When Casey climbed back into the BattleShell, Leo took the bag from him, and pulled out its contents. A diamond ring flashed in the light. Leo felt a surge of love as he put it in a small blue velvet ring box. They stopped at the grocery store and picked up some chocolate.

As they neared the outskirts of town they flew the rest of the way home. When they got near the farmhouse Leo saw the debris in the yard, and a gaping hole in the front of the house.

"No." he whispered, mortified. Before they even touched the ground, Leo was out of the car and running full speed towards the house. He leapt through the hole in the wall, and into the living room. He visually swept the room, but didn't see Maddy anywhere; also he couldn't feel her presence in the room.

Then he heard crying from behind the couch. Leo pushed it out of the way, and he found April hunched against the wall. She was shaking like a leaf.

"April, what happened?" he asked her.

"Hun and brother… came. Brother knew Maddy… took her away to city." She stuttered a reply. Leo walked outside in a daze. His brothers, Casey, and his father were running toward him. Leo was so angry he was seeing red. He yelled and stabbed his katana into the nearest tree. It went all the way through, so that the tip stuck out on the other side. They stopped in their tracks. Leo was dangerous when he lost control, and he had never been this mad.

"Leo-" Donny didn't get to finish, as Leo threw his other katana at the same tree again. This one went in all the way to the hilt (tsuba). His anger spent, Leo dropped to his knees, and let out a sob.

Donny came over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder "What happened Leo?"

"April said that Hun and his brother showed up and took Maddy to the city." Leo sobbed, lifting his head, revealing the rivers of tears that ran down his face.

"Where's April?" Casey cut in.

"Inside." Leo said, putting his head back into his hands. Casey rushed inside, and came back out with April in his arms. Leo suddenly glowed blue, like when they had been apprenticed to the Ninja Tribunal.

Leo saw a tall building in the center of the city. He saw golden energy that he knew was Maddy's coming from the top floor. Within the golden energy burned silver and bronze. Leo gasped, and returned back to reality.

"Leo? Leo, you were glowing." He heard Donny exclaim. Then Leo jumped to his feet.

"I know where she is Donny. Stawneczy Tower. She and the twins are on the top floor. Donny we have to go now." Leo said excitedly.

"Wait a second Leo, we need a plan."

"We don't have time to wait Donny." Leo growled as he ran to the BattleShell. Everyone followed him. For once Leo got in the driver's seat. Donny sat in the copilot seat.

"I didn't know that you knew how to drive this thing." He exclaimed.

"I don't

"What? Then why are you driving?" Donny shouted frantically. Leo started the car, and he shot off towards the lake. Just before they fell in the lake, Leo switched the car into flight mode. Then he sped off towards the city.

Maddy sat, bound and gagged in Jesse Stawneczy office. He was the head of Stawneczy Works, a genius, a total whack job, and one of her childhood friends.

_What happened to you Jesse?_ She wondered. There were two simultaneous thumps from her stomach for the 10th time.

_Yeah, me too._ She thought to the thumps. Maddy heard a soft thump to her right. She checked and confirmed that Jesse was still in his office. Two more bumps followed the first. Then familiar hands were untying her hands.

_Leo!_ She thought happily. She took off her gag the moment she was untied. Leo kissed her as soon as she turned around. She was so relieved to see him it was beyond words. Donny and Mikey ran past and were strapping devices to the walls. Suddenly Jesse came out of his office with a large knife. Maddy gasped, and Leo angrily drew his swords.

They rushed each other, and in a matter of seconds, he had disarmed Jesse. Leo dealt many blows upon him, until Jesse was barely able to stand. "This is for kidnapping my girl." He yelled as he knocked Jesse unconscious.

Leo ran over and sheathed his swords, and picked up Maddy. Behind them a bomb went off. Leo dashed for an open window, as the bomb went off, he launched himself through the window and into the BattleShell. He was panting and his shell was black with soot, but they were alive. He set Maddy down, and she grabbed a wet towel that Donny handed her. She wiped off Leo's shell, and wiped his face. She kissed him he met her halfway. She threw away the dirty towel, and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finished, Maddy was sitting sideways in Leo's lap with her arms still around his neck. She rested her head on Leo's shoulder. She rested one hand on her stomach. She looked up at Leo, and caught him checking her over visually. Maddy took his hand, and placed it over her heart, and let it beat against his hand. Then she lowered it, and grasped it in her hand.

"What was that for?" Leo asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"To show you that I'm okay." Maddy cupped his cheek in her hand. "Don't worry." Leo smiled and Maddy continued. "I've got something funny and exciting to tell you."

"What?" Leo asked as he squeezed her hand.

"We're gonna have twins!" Maddy exclaimed. Leo smiled brightly at her obvious excitement.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"That's the funny part." She giggled, "While I was in Jesse's captivity, the babies were so angry."

"Yeah?" Leo smirked.

"Yeah they wouldn't stop kicking. I probably have a bruise." She laughed.

"I could check." Leo said huskily, reaching for her dress buttons. Maddy stopped his hand and motioned frantically towards the driver's seat, and Mikey across from them. He was immersed in his comic books, but he was still there. Leo nodded in understanding. He smiled, and she rested his hand on her stomach. There were two thumps, one slightly behind the other, and then they both laughed.

When they got back to the farmhouse the debris was cleaned up, and the hole halfway patched up. Maddy barely had time to say hi to April before Leo dragged her off to their room.

At 11:30 that night two shadows silently exited the house, and walked to the lake shore hand in hand. Maddy and Leo sat and watched the moon on the lake. Leo decided to pull out his little blue velvet box. He turned to face her and opened it. He took the ring inside, and held it out to her.

"Maddy, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh Leo it's beautiful! Yes Leo Yes!" Maddy accepted. Then kissed him. She lay, facing him. They stayed there for a couple of hours, just kissing. The couple had to leave when the sun came up though. Silently they crept through the house to their room.

They slept in each other's arms for a couple of hours, and awoke around 8:30.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancée." Leo said, kissing Maddy.

"Mmm good morning indeed." Maddy mumbled, kissing him back. "I'm hungry, wanna go downstairs and get something to eat?" Maddy continued, her stomach rumbled.

"Okay whatever you want beautiful." He said, getting up.

"I'll be down in a sec, you go on ahead." Maddy walked over to the hallway bathroom with her clothes in hand. As Leo walked downstairs he heard running water.

Leo walked downstairs and got out the ingredients for eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He cracked the eggs and put them on the stovetop to cook. Then he put the bacon in the microwave for 4 minutes. He put the pancake batter on a griddle. He stirred around the eggs, and flipped the pancakes.

While he was cooking, Mikey walked in whistling. The microwave beeped, and Leo said to Mikey. "Can you get that Mike?"

"Uh, sure." Mikey opened the microwave and set the bacon on a paper towel. He reached over to snatch a piece of it when Leo stopped him. He came over and put eggs on two plates, then put three pancakes per plate. "I wouldn't eat any of that bacon if I were you." He said after he loaded the plates.

"I wouldn't eat any of that bacon if I were you." Mikey said in a mocking voice, then he stuffed the piece in his mouth.

"Michelangelo Hamato!" Maddy's shrill voice came from the doorway. She was standing with her hands on her hips, and her eyes blazed. She stalked over to Mikey, and poked his plastron with a finger. "You had better not be eating my food!" she said in a dangerously low tone.

"That's why." He heard Leo mutter. Mikey glared at his older brother, but received quite a shock when he turned back to Maddy. She was crying.

"Are you trying to starve me here?" she sobbed.

She walked away, and Mikey stood stock-still. She walked over to Leo, who was flipping pancakes. She spun him around and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. She left Leo stunned, and went to go sit down. Leo looked at a bewildered Mikey, and winked.

"Looks good babe." She said when she saw the food.

"Anything for you angel." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek. He went to get syrup. "Oh, I'm craving some peanut butter, can you get some?" Maddy asked Leo. As Leo handed the peanut butter to Maddy, the sunlight caught on Maddy's new ring.

"Where did you get that ring?" Mikey asked, taking hold of her hand and examining it. "Cool an engraving, and a big diamond!" Mikey exclaimed. He looked up from examining the ring to find Maddy and Leo locked in a passionate kiss. Mikey tapped Leo on the shoulder, and Leo waved him away without breaking the kiss.

"Does this mean you're gonna get married?" Mikey persisted.

"Yes Mike." Maddy said irritated. At her withdrawal, Leo's kisses began to snake down her neck. She leaned back to give him better access. She moaned quietly, and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to break up the party lovebirds, but you aren't the only ones in the room you know!" Mikey said, immensely annoyed.

"You're right Mike." Maddy said, and Leo halted his kisses.

"He is?" Leo looked up.

"I am?" asked a surprised Mikey.

"Yeah." Maddy ran her hands down Leo's shoulders and biceps. "You mind goin' to another room for a little bit?" Maddy teased, continuing Leo's rubdown. Leo chuckled, and his kisses got lower and lower.

Mikey surrendered, and stalked into the living room to watch TV. Maddy separated from Leo and smiled seductively. Leo's knees felt like jelly. She walked away. The slight sway of her hips sent Leo overboard. He grabbed her, and cornered her against a niche in the counter. He kissed her hungrily and Maddy laughed breathlessly. Leo was in the process of removing Maddy's shirt when they were interrupted.

"Good morning Ms. Maddy and Leonardo." Came Master Splinter's voice from behind them. The couple froze, and a ruddy blush stained their cheeks. Maddy slid back into her shirt, and Leo turned to greet his father.

Look for the continuation

Of Leo and Maddy's

Love story in the sequel:

Return of the Demon


End file.
